1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt-fastening prompting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a warning lamp or the like is provided on an instrument panel for prompting or urging a driver/passenger in a vehicle to pay attention to an unfastened seatbelt. However, the driver/passenger tends to have low alertness regarding fastening the seatbelt because the warning lamp is not highly visible, resulting in a lowered percentage of drivers/passengers fastening their seatbelts.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-211357 discloses an apparatus for prompting a passenger to fasten a seatbelt using a sound warning or warning image display when a vehicle is in motion (running) with the passenger remaining unbelted.